Mad Love
by LadyAddams
Summary: Oneshot / Harley Quinn vuelve una vez más a las garras de su amado Joker, mientras tanto, en su camino de vuelta, reflexiona sobre su vida con él.


**One-shot.**

 ** _Clasificación:_** T.

 ** _Resumen:_** Harley Quinn vuelve una vez más a las garras de su amado payaso, mientras tanto, en su camino de vuelta, reflexiona sobre su vida con él.

 ** _Descargo de responsabilidad:_** No soy dueño de los personajes, desafortunadamente.

 ** _Occ:_** Si los personajes fueran míos definitivamente serían mucho más felices, aunque igual de complicados... (?)

 ** _A/N:_** Por último, este es mi primer fanfic sobre ésta pareja y éste fandoom, no sean tan duros conmigo (?). Disfruta. Las opiniones son bien recibidas :3

Owo-owo-owo-owo

La línea entre la cordura y la locura es delgada. Delicada. Inconsistente.

Dentro de las paredes de su propia cabeza y dentro de la mente de su arlequín, esa línea es borrosa. La lucidez y la locura se unen. La fantasía y la realidad conviven en solidaridad.

EL Joker permaneció siendo un misterio para la mayoría. Una paradoja, un enigma. Su fachada cubierta y pulida, da la impresión de ser ilusoria. Un hombre indiferente y temeroso escondido detrás del revestimiento de una sonrisa.

Harley veía más allá, el Joker se expresaba con ella de una manera diferente, usando mascaras y hostilidad, en vez de palabras y emociones. Al igual que un artista, que utiliza pinturas y conceptos. O un escritor, que utiliza palabras y analogías.

Recordó la vez que lo conoció, esa simpatía y oh~, esa sonrisa. Cuando dijo confiar en ella y contarle sus "secretos", aquellas historias que cada sesión con él habían llegado a conmoverle. En ese tiempo no podía estar más cegada, sin embargo, su corazón se iba abriendo a la diversidad de los sueños, a todas las posibilidades a la mano. Fue entonces, cuando el gran villano fingió haber revelado un fragmento de su identidad, que Harleen comenzó a sentir los primeros aleteos vacilantes de un sentimiento que no había sentido antes.

Tiempo después, ella se convertiría en lo que ahora era y no había manera de volver atrás.

Los primeros meses con él, comenzó a notar su frialdad y cambio de actitud, vinieron las primeras agresiones verbales y después, golpes...

No obstante, Harley aún creía que, a pesar de todo, el la quería. Se conformaba con tal de seguir ahí, verle, escucharle y ayudarlo en todo lo que le pedía.

La confundía tanto su actitud hostil y la burlesca. Cuando de repente la llamaba "pastelito" y la abrazaba o apretaba sus mejillas, y después la sacaba a patadas fuera de la casa o golpeaba la misma mejilla que había acariciado.

Una batalla de dudas detonó dentro de ella.

Las habitaciones vacías lóbregas y tristes, que aún tenían que ser envueltas hasta las sombras, donde todos los más secretos planes, estaban hechos de los sentimientos y pensamientos ocultos del payaso.

Cada nueva idea o invención que emergían decían algo a la mujer, era su manera de expresarse ¡claro!

Se trataba simplemente de saber dónde buscar.

Para Harley, era una simple cuestión de saber _dónde_ buscar.

Sería imposible descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón del hombre, pero quería intentarlo.

Debido a este conocimiento recién adquirido, una unión se creó entre los dos, surgiendo como la nieve helada que se deshiela, como el invierno fundido cuando arriba la primavera.

O al menos eso creyó ella...

¿Cuánto Harley anhelaba su quimérico toque de amor? Si, era precisamente eso, una _quimera_. Una cosa que se esperaba y deseaba, pero en realidad era ilusoria e imposible de obtener.

Un toque dulce, un roce suave que le daba de vez en cuando y que ella ansiaba más que el oro, el aire o el agua.

La arlequina lograba engañar a los demás:

 _-"Oh, él me quiere."_

 _\- "Mi puddin' puede ser algo agresivo, pero me quiere taaanto."_

Frases que había dicho tantas veces, pero ella que carecían de verdad, no tenía la capacidad de engañarse a sí misma, a pesar de hacerlo perfectamente con los demás.

Suspiró con tristeza.

La primera vez que dejó al Joker, fue un año más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil anhelar algo más de él, pues nunca le seria concedido. Cuando se lamentó y supo que no podía seguir de esa manera, creyendo no poder soportar más su desdén y maltrato, incluso sintió que ya había tenido suficiente de él… No... Nunca podría tener suficiente de él, y eh ahí el problema.

Harley recordó lo patético que había sido su regreso, pidiendo perdón. _Lamentable_. Él la recibió como una bofetada y más tarde esa noche, recibió los castigos con gratitud y todo volvió a caer en la rutina.

Siete veces lo había dejado. Siete veces, y cada una de ellas había regresado.

Harleen miró su reflejo en la ventana, vio su expresión tornarse lentamente en un rictus de disgusto.

 _Patética_ , pensó, el mundo haciendo eco y ondulando a través de su cabeza, eres tan _débil._

La rubia pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando a su destino, sostuvo firmemente sus maletas y camino con cuidado hacia la puerta. Fue recibida por una ráfaga de aire helado que la hizo jadear ligeramente.

Abrió la puerta con su llave y cruzó el lugar, aquel fúnebre y tétrico circo abandonado, contempló todo con un dejo de temor antes de oprimir el botón para abrir las grandes puertas de metal. Entró por primera vez en dos semanas.

-Estoy de vuelta. – Anunció con voz débil, de pie a la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

El payaso no levantó la cabeza, ni siquiera se inmuto a pesar de haberla oído. Él continuó llenando el papeleo, observando sus planes y repasándolos una y otra vez, cuando hubo terminado, abrió el cajón de la mesa y lo colocó en el interior sin ninguna prisa.

Entonces se volvió hacia Harley, con una pequeña sonrisa fija en su rostro.

-¿Y cuál es la razón esta vez? – Preguntó, con total indiferencia. Harley sintió su corazón encogerse y un nudo en la garganta.

-Te odio. Te aborrezco. Creo que eres una persona horrible. Eres manipulador, controlador, calculador. Cada movimiento tuyo tiene un propósito y cada sonrisa tiene un motivo. Eres como un gato jugando con un ratón. En tus manos soy como origami, tomas el control y me conviertes en lo que tú quieres que yo sea. Sólo soy un juguete para ti. Algo para poner sobre tu estante y sacarlo cuando quieras. Sólo otra cosa para tu entretenimiento. Sabes que me vuelves loca y eso es lo que usas a tu favor. Eres retorcido, estás enfermo. Estoy tratando de ser fuerte, pero cada momento que estoy contigo, me debilito. Estoy sumergida en tu magnificencia, tu maldito encanto, eres como una estrella, todo en ti resplandece… ¿Cómo puede alguien tan maravilloso ser tan cruel? Solo Dios lo sabe… ¿Y yo? Y soy una polilla necesitada, desordenada y confusa. Impotente, atraída por tu luz, tu brillo... Mi voluntad se está desmoronando y pronto no tendré la fuerza suficiente para poder alejarme. Algún día me entregaré a ti por completo. Voy a ser derrotada y tú serás victorioso. Me reclamarás y yo me marchitaré. Seré otra hoja del otoño susurrando en el viento. Te odio tanto… Pero te amo mucho más. Quiero que te lances desde un acantilado y luego yo correr a atraparte. Te amo, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, pero te odio por lo que tú no puedes hacer. Tú no me amas. Tú no _puedes_ amarme, has bloqueado tu corazón y has perdido la clave. Eres venenoso, tóxico. Eres como una droga, intoxicante y adictivo, pero perjudicial y destructivo. Ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no lo es. Tu locura es contagiosa. Te di mi corazón y tú lo encerraste en una jaula. Me has roto. Pides mucho de mí, pero yo no tengo nada más que dar. Lo único que quiero de ti es tu amor, quiero tu corazón, quiero que me sostengas en tus brazos y me digas que todo va a estar bien, en lugar de ofrecerme y prometerme que nunca me dejaras. Quiero que me hagas el amor de _verdad_. Darme un beso, sostener mi mano, abrazarme. Quiero ver que el hielo en tu corazón se derrita y que cuando me mires, provoque esa sensación de aleteo en tu pecho, como me pasa cada vez que te miro. Quiero explotar dolorosamente en mil pedazos y convertirme en una estrella, sólo para que cada noche salgas a verme. Me estoy rindiendo, sr. J, no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti ya. Tu ácido me ha corroído. Sé que tu amor es demasiado pedir, pero ya no importa el tiempo que estoy contigo. Me rindo. Voy a ser tu juguete, tu fantoche, tu marioneta. Voy a cerrar los ojos a tu frialdad, pero quiero que me prometas que nunca vas a dejarme. Vas a ser la muerte para mí un día, pero yo no puedo llevar de esa misma manera tu atención. Por lo menos, cuando eso suceda, voy a obtener algo de alivio. –

Ella realmente lo quería decir. Pero no lo hizo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Supongo que me he rendido. – Susurró en su lugar, con voz temblorosa, la vergüenza saturando sus palabras.

-Buena chica. Yo sabía que vendrías, tarde o temprano. – El arlequín sonrió, satisfecho.


End file.
